In frequency-shift keying (FSK) systems, digital information can be modulated by dynamically adjusting frequency of carrier. Gaussian frequency-shift keying (GFSK) is an example method of FSK. A receive device can receive an FSK signal and perform frequency correction using a preamble of a packet of the FSK signal. This can remove a frequency error, such as a frequency offset.
A direct current (DC) offset in the frequency demodulated receive signal path of the receive device can indicate the frequency error. Frequency error can be measured while processing the preamble in which a frequency pattern is deterministic. For a specified period of time, such as a few symbols, the average frequency can be measured. Then a frequency adjustment can be made. Such frequency correction can reduce and/or eliminate frequency error in a receive signal path. However, frequency correction associated with an FSK signal in a receive device can be difficult to accurately implement with various approaches when a relatively large frequency error exists.